danganflipafandomcom-20200213-history
Alberto
http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Alberto Alberto is a character in Danganflipa, who belongs to Flipline Studios. He is a participant in the American Killing School Life. Alberto's title is the Ultimate Soccer Star. His girlfriend is Penny, who got hit by a car and ended up in a hospital. Alberto is the American Killing School Life's first killer. He killed Scooter, the Ultimate Skateboarder, to try and escape the academy to see if Penny was still in the hospital. However, he was exposed in the class trial and was executed by Monokuma. History Prologue - Icing on the Cake Chapter 1 - Gravity, and Luau Alberto helped the students investigate the first floor of the school. However, like most of the students, he was slacking off by playing a racing game with Tohru, the Ultimate Youtuber. He was one of the students who helped set up the luau in the Abyss. He volunteered to decorate the entrance, but he said this as a way to set up his death trap without anyone watching. First, he ran to his room when he was alone to grab some Monocoins to buy his supplies. What he didn't know was that Clover, the Ultimate Percussionist, had witnessed this. He put a switchblade knife upon the entrance's button, and once somebody passed through the entrance during the luau, the button would push itself in, and the knife would fall, hopefully hitting the target. He had tied a rope to the switchblade and taped it above the button so the target would run right into the hanging knife, and when they did, it would hit the ground. Alberto had put the duct tape underneath the red velvet carpet in the Abyss so it would fall down along with the carpet. The luau began, and Alberto was also one of the students to help fix snacks and refreshments. Wylan B, the Ultimate Rapper, didn't feel very good while the food was being made, and he excused himself to use the bathroom. Alberto said he was going to check on Wylan B in the bathroom, but in actuality, he was going to stop Scooter from entering the Abyss' secret entrance, because the Abyss platform wasn't out. Alberto took out a knife to threaten her into backing up towards the Abyss, but Scooter took her skateboard and jumped the Abyss' ramp over to the other side. She thought she had escaped, but Alberto's death trap was activated, and Scooter ran right into the knife, and fell into the Abyss, killing her. This is when Alberto actually went to check on Wylan B to secure his alibi. Once Elle, the Ultimate Scientist, and Tohru found Scooter's body, everyone began to investigate. During the class trial, Alberto's fake alibi seemed to fool everyone until the students deduced that the killer had to be someone with easy access to the Abyss entrance, and thus, Alberto became the prime suspect, making him completely hysterical and angry. It took some time for Cooper, the Ultimate Lucky Student, to make everyone believe that he was Scooter's killer. After piecing together the fact that Clover saw someone enter the dorm hall, and the fact that Alberto had easy access to a hiding place for the threatening knife, Cooper went over the entire case and accused Alberto of killing Scooter. Alberto still tried to deny it, but Cooper told him to get his Monocoins to see how many he had. He completely lost his cool, and the Voting Time began. In the end, Alberto eventually confessed. He also explained his motive for killing Scooter, to see Penny, his girlfriend, again. Before she got hit by a car and wound up in the hospital, she asked Alberto not to become "as cruel as the other guys." Allan, the Ultimate Hockey Player, explained that ever since he crafted his murder plan, he broke his promise with Penny. This left Alberto in shock and he went silent. Monokuma reminded the students that he will be executed shortly, and Alberto began to beg for mercy. Unfortunately, for him, Monokuma began the execution, and Alberto let out one final scream of defeat. Alberto is executed by getting strapped to a giant soccer ball and being kicked around. He was thrown towards the soccer goal, and was hit by the wire netting; killing him instantly. Chapter 2 - A Final Heartache Alberto's study center was unlocked on the second floor. His corpse was frozen somewhere else on the second floor as well. Chapter 3 - Smiling Under a Mask of Innocence Tohru and Chuck made a model of him for a memorial in the beginning of the chapter. Chapter 4 - Despair Foretold Alberto's death was referenced at the beginning of this chapter. Chapter 5 TBA Chapter 6 TBA Epilogue TBA Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Danganflipa Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Flipline Studios